


Charming

by wolftea



Series: Valduggery Oneshots [7]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Valduggery - Freeform, originally written in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolftea/pseuds/wolftea





	Charming

Light shone through Valkyrie's curtains, making her groan. She buried her head deeper into her bed covers and sniffed.

Still sick.

This was the third day in a row that Valkyrie had been bedridden. She wasn't sure she could keep it from Skulduggery much longer.

When she woke up on Monday with a pounding headache and aching muscles she'd simply rung him and said she wanted to spend some time with Alice, since they weren't busy. He'd been fine with that.

On Tuesday the aching muscles had been replaced by a fever, blocked nose and cough. Valkyrie texted Skulduggery and said Carol and Crystal wanted to practice magic. Skulduggery okayed it, saying there was no immediate trouble and was looking forward to some time without Valkyrie annoying him.

She didn't think she'd get away with three days in a row though. Valkyrie's head was so sore she couldn't even lift it, let alone think of an excuse.

Trying to ignore the dizziness in her head, she sat up and grabbed a tissue. She blew her nose noisily.

"I forgot how disgusting the human body is." Said a voice from the corner of her room.

Valkyrie jumped and then clutched her head, groaning.

"Shuddub." She said, her blocked nose making it hard to talk. "Whad are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know why my partner has been avoiding me for two days." Skulduggery's eye sockets surveyed her and Valkyrie suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Stob looking ab me. I'b hideous." Valkyrie lay back down and was relieved as the dizziness began to recede.

"You're always hideous." Skulduggery said affectionately, placing his hat on her desk and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I thought you were angry at me."

"Because then you bight think I'b weak. A cold has me bedridden." She gestured and regretted the move instantly, closing her eyes and holding her head. "Why would I be mad ad you?" She sniffed again and grabbed another tissue.

"I don't know," Skulduggery said as he passed her a glass of water, "I was just worried."

Valkyrie smiled as she sipped her water.

"You bade be feel bedder."

"What was that?"

"Shhh. I'm feberish. I don't know what I'b saying."

Skulduggery nodded. "I'm going to leave you to sleep now. I'll come back later this afternoon, okay?"

Valkyrie struggled to sit up.

"Waid," she said, "Can I hab a hug before you go?"

"But... You're all gross and sickly," Skulduggery said with a smile in his voice.

"Don't be horrible." Valkyrie tried not to pout.

"You are though. Hideous, to use your description."

Before Valkyrie could even consider sneezing all over his suit, Skulduggery pulled her tightly into his arms.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, Skulduggery resting his forehead on Valkyrie's. She welcomed the coolness of his skull. She sneakily tapped the symbols on his collarbone and kissed him gently on the lips.

Skulduggery sighed and kissed her back.

"You're going to make me sick." Skulduggery said when they broke apart, gently laying her back on the bed.

"You're dead. Thad's the worst sick you can be."

Valkyrie's eyes were closed as she snuggled back into the warmth, consciousness fast leaving her.

She didn't see Skulduggery roll his eyes at her, or hear him mutter;

"Charming. I love you too."


End file.
